07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastien
Voiced by: Daisuke Kirii was the Assisstant Archbishop who oversaw the teaching of acolytes (people whom were to participate in the Bishop Exam). Frau was his pupil in the past, whom Bastien loved and remarked him as the most important person in his life. Ironically, he is revealed to be a spy under Ayanami. He was killed by Frau in his Ghost form for his crime of using black magic to kill numerous murderers whom sought sanctuary at the Church. After his funeral it is implied that he was reincarnated as a sprout and planted in the church's garden. Synopsis Bastien is first seen healing a woman who had been tainted by a Kor observed by several Bishops and Acoly. All who were watching were astonished at Bastiens method of Kor removal which left the patient fully unharmed. When Castor is asked by Teito how Bastien was able to perform this, Castor explains that Bastien is a specialist at handling healing-based Bascules which allow the wielder to exorcise a Kor in a manner that simply binds and exorcises as opposed to destroying them. During a Baculus training session Bastien appears before Teito who seems to be having trouble with his Bascule. He advises Teito to try operating a Bascule while filling his heart with the desire to serve God. Teito having mixed feelings about a God figures that if God supports all of humanities hearts and soul then he will fill his heart with Mikage whom Teito holds dear to his heart. Upon the second attempt a colossal surge of energy is released from Teito's Bascule which shoots through the roof of the training area. The pressure is so great that i breaks the Bascule in two. Bastien states that the Bascule once belonged to Frau and that he need not worry about breaking it as Frau use to break many Bascules when training. Bastien later thinks how impressive it is that Teito can break a high level Bascule at such a young age. Bastien is next seen scolding Frau for bringing Adult magazines into the Church library which were actually given to him by Hakuren. Bastien decideds to confiscate the magazines causing Frau to desperately struggle at them in an attempt to retrieve them from his out of reach grasp. Regarding the recent murder of the former criminal Aldo whom had sought salvation at the Church, Teito asks Frau whether the Seven Ghosts would kill Aldo in which Bastien states that although he cannot condone the culprits actions, Aldo was doomed as God does not forgive evil and that the only way for him to truly atone is to die. Subsequent to Frau's arrest due to Kuroyuri tricking him, Bastien returns to the scene of the incident where he is met by Teito and Hakuren whom are investigating area after hearing news of Frau's impending execution. When confronted by Teito on how he could just sit back and calmly accept Frau's current circumstance, Bastien hands Teito's and Hakuren's Bascules to them revealing to the two that he is here to save his beloved pupil. An intrigued Teito then asks what Frau was like as a child which Bastien responds, "he was a naughty boy unsuited to become a clergyman." Bastien then begins to tell the stroy of how he met Frau after the Raggs War had ended. By this time Frau's spirit and faith had been damaged due to the mental torment of him losing his friends. According to Bastien Frau never participated in classes and use to Blaspheme which usually resulted in an irritated Bastien visciously pinning Frau to a wall from his Bascule as punishement. Frau's bad behaviour ranged from eating meat in the Church grounds to drawing Grafitti in the hallways. His action mischievious resulted in Bastien being bombarded with complaints by Church residents. Bastien knew that Frau's action were somewhat of a cry for help from a child whom could not find sanctuary. He did not respect God for making the three wish rule which resulted in his friends death and at the same time hated Verloren for posing as a threat to peoples dreams. It is then learned that somebody had been leaving the Church grounds at night to heal Kor victims which was discovered to be Frau. About to perform his usual duty Bastien catches Frau as he was about to sneak out. When confronted about his actions Frau states that he learned it after observing him on numerous occassions stating when he heals people he feels lighter in his heart. Frau's reveals his sorrow to Bastien revealing how he wished that he could of died with his friends and believing that he was now alone in the world. Bastien proud of the 'beautiful' uttered from Frau, he lays his hand on his head saying to him that he will stay by his side forever. Upon being interrupted by one of his guards Bastien asks Teito not to tell Frau about the story he just told in. Teito agreeing then continues to say that although they could not find the culprit tonight, the fact that Bastien is with Frau would be enough to save him. After leaving Teito and Hakuren, Bastien is next seen visiting the cell of Frau making the uncanny gesture of how much Frau looks like a Bishop right now which Frau returns by calling Bastien nuts. Bastien assures Frau that he will get him out of prison soon and that he should wait a little longer. Bastien astonished at Frau who he comments can still be concerned about other peoples problems and ignore the circumstances he's in says that he feels he can happily retire with ease. This is replied with Frau saying, "when the old fart retires your gonna be the Archbishop." Bastien then touches the head of Frau saying the words "May God be with you." Frau however becomes uneasy due to an odd feeling from Bastien whom replies I believe my path is true. Later Teito and Hakuren discover that their Bascules have been tainted with darkness they rush to see Bastien as he was the last to touch the Bascules raising the two's suspision of whether he is a Warsfeil. Upon getting past the guards at Bastien's room after a successful diversion created by Teito, they stumble upon a secret passage that leads down to Bastien. He had seemed to have strayed from his uaual warm demeanor to a more callous one. He then makes the shocking declaration that he is to capture Teito with a reverse chant then ensues which Bastien reveals allows a Baculus to harness Darkness as opposed to Holy magic. Upon attacking Teito, Bastien states that in the name of the Barsburg empire Teito is arrested for treason and is to be executed. Hakuren goes to attack Bastien with his Bascule which is easily blocked by Bastien he then easily subdues and in turn takes him hostage. Teito refusing to lose another friend charges at Bastien only to be swallowed by darkness. Before the entities within the dakness can consume him, the eye of Mikhail awakens destroying the darkness around him. Mikhail then proclaims death to the person whom betrayed his master and sends the darkness back at Bastien. Bastien manages to protect himself by forming a shield at the last moment however it would appear he had taken a substantial amount of damage from the attack. Before Mikhail can finish the job he is stopped by Teito who tells him not to kill him as he is important to Frau the same way Fia Kreuz is important to Teito. Using this time as an opportunity, Bastien attacks Teito and begins to consume him with darkness. In Teito's last breath he begs Bastien not to foresake Frau. Bastien is instantly stopped by Teito's words with the vision of a young Frau being pierced in his mind. After this Zehel (one of the 7 ghosts who is Frau) appears onto the scene in disbelief. He asks Bastien why he would do such a thing in which Bastien replies he could not forgive the criminals that sought sanctuary at the Church while the innocent people whom have lost their loved ones find none. Zehel responds that his sense of justice is flawed and that those who cannot forgive are no better than the darkness. The Wars within Bastien's starts to become hostile however Zehel tells him that his Wars cannot harm him and that he does not need to make pacts with Warsfeil to lure him out. He then adds that everything is going to be alright as he holds the face of Bastien telling him he will be by his side forever. Frau lifts his scythe to deliver the final blow to Bastien however Frau is hesitant which causes Bastien to yell in anger at his actions telling him a God must never hesitate and to hurry and kill him. His last words were, "now come my dear child." At Bastien's funeral many are in despair of his demise with people not believing that the actions were true and even saying that it would have been better if Frau was the Warsfeil instead. When Sister Rosalie says that she could not believe a man such as Bastien would commit such terrible acts, Sister Libelle states that his sense of justice was too great. Although before killing him Frau told Bastien that he would not be born again as a human as he dealt with darkness, it is hinted that he was reincarnated as a flower when Labrador brings a distinctive looking flower over to Frau stating that he know's the colour of this soul well. Frau in turn replies "I have to plant this in the sunniest part of the garden." Appearance a Personality Bastien is a tall and pale man with dark brown hair. He comes across as an extremely gentle person comparable to Labrador in that he is kind, caring and willing to give support to other less experienced Bishops or Acolytes. He adores Frau regarding him as the most important person in his life. Frau significance to Bastien is emphasized when Teito is able to cause Bastien to change his dark ways by him simply pleeding to him to stay with Frau. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bishops Category:Church Members